This invention is designed to facilitate the seed sowing operation. While it was originally designed to be used commercially, and may indeed have some utility in that situation, the greatest utilization may be found when it is employed in residential gardening.
On a commercial basis, most seed sowing in developed countries is performed mechanically; however, mechanical sowing does not always allow for sowing symmetrically. This is due to a fixed between row spacing, which facilitates seedling lifting. Any adjustments in spacing, therefore, is limited to between seed spacings, which eliminates the possibility to maintain symmetry between row and between seed. Hand sowing is more of an option in underdeveloped countries, where hand labor is less expensive than to purchase and operate advanced machinery.
On a residential basis, there are few tools, if any, on the market which will aid the sowing of seed in gardens, like the hand-sowing press. On packages of seed, precise spacing is often recommended for the best growing results, which often leaves the consumer with quite a tedious task of seed sowing. I would guess the earliest methods used to sow seed would be to employ a measurement stick and a pencil or the index finger (or some other scoring device) to make impressions in the soil, or to use a string-line, or to estimate the spacing by inspection, or to just randomly scatter the seeds by casting them on the ground, covering them with a thin layer of soil. Therefore, the object of the present invention is to eliminate a lot of unnecessary guess work involved in gardening, and another object is to enable the user to quickly and accurately make impressions in the preparation of seed sowing.